IVIeal
FIwesome Background FIwesome is a relatively well-known RTer with 122k posts who spends the majority of his spare time foruming. However, he also states that it has gotten into his everyday schedule and homework time, which has influenced him negatively. However, he still enjoys his hobby. Joining on the 9th of April, 2013, 2013henry joined along with a great amount of the ROBLOX population. During his first year, he states that he encountered numerous friends including XxlazerchickenxX and mallet12345678910 through previously popular games such as Base Wars and Assassin Brotherhood. He states that 2016 was the best year of ROBLOX for him as he was introduced to the forums and met many new people. According to Henry, the first user he relatively liked on ROBLOX Talk was wowzee, an inactive "OG" of the ROBLOX Talk subforum. "I still like most of RT tho; I mean it wouldn't be the same without every single one of us guys". Forum History - Early RT During early-mid 2016, 2013henry joined the subforums, introduced by Guestiy and bretfarve7. From there, he acted "salty, unloving, unhappy and brutal" according to his present self. He was generally a typical RTer, one could say. One day, he decided to impersonate a LMADer by the name of "SQling". He stated he had an additional 69k+ posts. While many users didn't notice it, another new RTer by the name of "AstronautAlien" picked up on it and questioned it on a thread. From there, it became a flamewar and Henry's lies were debunked. However, he has now surpassed that limit, proving this lie to be a truth. Forum History - ATR During this incident, Henry moved subforums to ATR. Here he grew steadily and was involved in many discussions regarding various topics and updates on ROBLOX. Whilst being here, he occassionally returned to ROBLOX Talk to say hello. During one of his returns, he hosted an Innovation Labs server where he changed his username to FreeRamenSoup as he met FreeWontonSoup (now known as SandyKinz). However, he soon lost his passion for the subforum as he "didn't really like the daily flamewars" there, and moved back to ROBLOX Talk. Forum History - Present RT Henry now continues to forum actively on ROBLOX Talk. During his time he had his three other namechanges: Badtrendsdavid, HahUrANob, IVIeal and FIwesome. Hopping on the "Daily Reminder: Respect Women" meme, he states that he changed Badtrendsdavid within 2 posts as his friend "David" (more well known as Warspears / Ianuk) didn't find the joke funny. He enjoys meeting new people and talking to older RTers who have returned, but also newer RTers. He is commonly regarded as a botter by some of the community due to his fast posting but there is no proof to support these claims. According to Forevertail's most recent post count list (https://pastebin.com/JmiqKRCk) he is positioned 8th including botters. Alternative Accounts He states that he has created many accounts in the past but to this day, his main used alternative accounts are "lolubignob" (https://www.roblox.com/users/217057131/profile) and "lolwhounob" (https://www.roblox.com/users/246566410/profile/) both created during the time he went under the name of "HahUrANob".